close your eyes and its past, story of my life
by space cowgirl eris
Summary: not quite sure how to describe this one. its my first fic so give me a break eh? an annoying friend ::cough::shadow::cough:: talked me into doing a fanfic. so since bebop is my fav anime and im in love with spike....i thought it was fitting lol r&r plz
1. tharsis blues

Session 1: Tharsis Blues  
  
The yellow couch was too small for him. His tall lanky form draped over both sides. He was extremely thin. Most people estimated him to be about 70 pounds, but that wasn't true. Most people thought he was a scrawny little weakling, that wasn't true either. But it was okay; it just made them easier to beat. He liked to surprise people.  
As he woke up he noticed clicking-tapping noises coming from somewhere near his feet. He sat up, rubbed his eyes, and yawned. He walked over to the red haired child sitting on the floor with a computer. "Where's Jet" "Shoppy-shopping for food food" "Faye?" Ed shook her head with a fluid motion. Spike sighed and walked over to the fridge. There was a can of dog food sitting there. Why is there always dog food in here? Doesn't Ein eat too? Spike thought for a minute, almost remembered that he usually fed Ein food from his plate, but dismissed the subject as not important before it ever came up. He didn't eat the dog food, because then he would be stooping to Faye's level. Instead he gave it to Ein, and went to his room. Well, it was more like his storage closet. Its not like he slept there, its just where he kept all of his crap. He looked under the bed for his stash of whiskey. He had to change its hiding place after he told Jet during the incident with Duhan. He found it wrapped up in his pink puffy coat; he liked pink. Pink surprised people when a guy was wearing it; he liked to surprise people. He used to have a pink lighter but he gave it to a girl; he liked the girl.  
That thought made him want a cigarette. It made him think of other things too but he pushed those thoughts away, he didn't have time for them now.  
As he was lighting one up he heard before he saw Faye come through the door. From the look on her face he knew she had a bad day. "Give me one." She nodded to the cigarettes. "Get your own," replied Spike as he took a long drag. Faye sighed and leaned against the wall next to Spike; that was unlike her. After a couple of minutes Faye noticed the cigarettes under her nose. She gratefully took one and lit it off of Spike's.  
Just then Jet came bustling through the door with about ten bags. He dropped them all when he looked up and saw the two being together and not fighting. He looked back and forth at them with his mouth agape until he noticed that there was egg spreading across the floor. He cursed and went to go get a towel. Spike and Faye's eyes followed him all the way.  
  
···  
  
Later that day all five of them were eating dinner while Jet went over the plans for the next bounty head. Faye was finished and filing her nails, Ed was eating busily, and Spike was glaring at his food. ".Russel Sankos, he's wanted for first degree murder." "Jet, why the hell do you even bother to buy Brussels sprouts? No one likes them," mumbled Spike ".And is suspected to be currently hiding on Mars. If you don't like it then don't eat it!" snapped Jet. "How much is he worth?" asked Faye as she watched Spike feed his food to the dog. "1.7 million woolongs." Said Jet. "He's a small fry" mumbled Spike again. "Yea, well, its that or nothing," replied Jet as he walked over to change the ships course.  
  
···  
  
Spike was really tired; he didn't want to do this at all. Faye was probably off somewhere getting information; he didn't really know, he wasn't paying attention. Jet was on the Bebop. That he knew cause it's where he always was. The thing Spike didn't know was what the hell he did on that ship. He pondered this for several more minutes before he had to shift his attention to the place where he was landing. He was in a city kind of close to where he grew up. He had no desire to go to Tharsis though. Just being on Mars was enough to bring back unwanted memories. Shielding his eyes from the snow, Spike set off in the opposite direction, subconsciously humming a song under his breath.  
As he was walking along he noticed a run-down looking bar across the street. Well I'll be damned; it's Michael's. Spike stared at the building for a while longer before he went in.  
Spike shook the snow out of his hair as he walked in. There was a lot of snow out there and it was hard to see. However inside it was even harder. Cigarette smoke and fog created by the windows and bodies created a dense humid atmosphere inside the small room. Spike walked over to the counter and ordered a drink from his less than happy bartender; he couldn't have been more than fifteen.  
  
"You look kinda familiar. You live around here?" "No" "Have you ever lived here" "No, I've never been to this place in my life."  
  
The bartender gave him a look while he handed Spike his drink. Spike walked away without saying a word. 


	2. leather clad woman

Session 2: Leather Clad Woman  
  
Okay, so that was a dumb idea. Spike was regretting stepping into the bar as he walked down the sidewalk. He had recognized the bartender; it was Michael's kid. Oh well, he was too small to really remember me. Still.This whole trip was flooding Spike with memories. Some of them he really didn't want to remember.  
Suddenly he was sent reeling into a memory long forgotten. A girl was lightly humming a song. Julia, he knew it was she but all he could see was black. The black was a glossy wing of a butterfly that turned into the leather of skintight clothing. The clothing was of a blonde girl. Spike called out her name, reached out with his hand. But his limbs were strapped to a table with think leather straps. He felt a pressure behind his left eye. His eyes were closed, but he saw the blade of a katana being hurtled though his heart as his vision swarmed to the streets of a snowy Tharsis City. He saw a girl looking over him. "Hey man, are you okay?" the girl seemed to have blonde hair, and with his vision still blurry."Julia?" "What? No, my name is Emily" As Spikes vision cleared he noticed the three inches of snow covering him. That meant he had to have been passed out for about five hours. As for the girl, what he had thought to be blonde hair was really black accented by the streetlight glaring overhead. "Are you okay? Hey, can you hear me? Are you okay?" "Uh.yeah. Who are you?" "Emily, don't you listen? Who are you?" "Aaron Jestura." "Well, Aaron, can you walk, can you even move? Spike flexed his fingers and moved his arm. "Yea I think so" "Okay then, come on." Emily lifted Spike up, supporting him on her shoulder. They walked for what seemed like hours.  
  
···  
  
When Spike regained consciousness it was light, but he couldn't tell if it was from the lamp or a window. He didn't know where he was, but he was in some sort of room under some sort of cloth on some sort of mattress. He didn't have his trench coat, shoes, or jacket on. The last thing he could remember was Emily's face. He figured this must be her apartment. Something about it clicked in his mind but he didn't give it much thought. He sat up and looked around.  
The room was bare, the light coming from a single window on his left. The room was painted white, or gray, he couldn't tell. The only furniture was the bed, the nightstand with the lamp on it, and a closet in the far corner. He leaned over and opened up the drawers in the nightstand; cigarettes, cards, a bottle of gin, and a gun. He took a cigarette, and searched his pocket for his lighter before remembering he didn't have his coat on.  
Spike got up and walked over to the closet. Inside he found his jacket and trench coat, along with three plaid skirts, five shirts, and a leather jacket. A pair of leather boots was on the floor, along with several pairs of knee socks, leggings, and other various clothing items.  
  
"Looking for something?"  
  
Spike whizzed around to see Emily standing in the doorway with her hand on her hip. "Just my jacket" he said as he fastened his clasp. "Well come on, I made some soup" said Emily over her shoulder as she walked into the adjacent room. Spike got as far as the doorway. "Holy shit." It was her apartment. It was Julia's room. There was the couch he had slept on that night. There was the stain on the floor from when Julia had spilled soup. Spike almost passed out again but Emily caught him and splashed some cold water on his face. "Hey, do you have narcolepsy or something? But Spike didn't hear her. He was lost in swirling images of roses and black butterflies. Julia was turning towards him. He could almost see her face.  
  
"Ow!"  
  
Emily was pinching his arm extremely hard. She's really strong thought Spike, she probably carried me for most of the way here. She reminded him a lot of Julia, and she had the same apartment. It was de ja vu all over again. 


	3. dejavu all over again

Session 3: De-ja-vu All Over Again  
  
They both sat at the round table eating their soup. Outside they could hear children playing in the street, reminding Spike of his childhood. He was drawn out of his thoughts by the clicking of the latch being opened. As he turned he saw a very familiar man who was about as tall as he was and just as thin. He had fuzzy orange hair and was smoking a cigarette, exactly like the picture he had seen on the Bebop. He wore a worn leather jacket like Emily's. "Who are you?" he mumbled with the cigarette still in his mouth. "Russe, this is Aaron. Aaron, meet Russe." Spike got up and shook Russe's hand; he noticed Russe had one blue eye and one green. "You're Spike Spiegel." Spike looked at Russe through slit eyes, his hand went to his where his gun usually was, but it was still in his coat. "Who the fuck are you, some syndicate scumbag?" "No, I'm Shia's older brother. I hung out with you guys once or twice." Spike eyes went wide as he remembered images of he and Shia kissing behind the dumpsters. She had been his first love. "Wow, how do you remember me?" Russe shrugged and walked inside. "I jus have a good memory, that's all. Sides, its not that hard to remember your sister's first boyfriend, specially one with crazy green hair." Russe went to the stove and helped himself to some soup before kissing Emily and coming to the table. "I heard you were dead, guess they were wrong." "No, they were right. I am dead, so you didn't see me, I'm just a ghost." Russe nodded and sat down at the table. "So mister ghost, why have you decided to join us in our shabby, run- down apartment." "Your cat dragged me in," replied Spike "Dragged isn't really the word, you must weight about 70 pounds" chuckled Emily. "Not much more than I weigh" said Russe. All three laughed  
···  
That night, as spike lay on the sofa, he was flooded by memories. Something about this whole situation made him uneasy. He didn't want to turn Russe in, but he wasn't sure why. Jet had probably called him many times; his intercom was still in his coat. Sleep fell upon him like a heavy down blanket.  
Spike was drowning. The sea was gold hair, the strands cutting into him, making him cry out in pain. Suddenly the hair turned black and he fell through onto a hard sofa where he heard someone softly humming a song. He knew that voice, he looked to the side expecting to see Julia but instead there was a black haired girl in a leather jacket playing cards. Spike got up and went to her; she was playing solitaire. She could win in two moves. He heard a noise coming from the bedroom door. As he turned around he saw an extremely bandaged Russe, rubbing his eyes and leaning against the doorframe. The blue of his left eye seemed to glow and suddenly it was Julia's. He saw a blurry Julia in an apron right before his face crashed into the pavement under the streetlight; and he woke up cold and sweating.  
  
He didn't know who Russe or Emily was, but he knew he couldn't turn them  
in. 


	4. i just keep coming back

Session 4: I Just Keep Coming Back  
  
The nest morning when Spike woke up no one was there. He looked all over before he found the note on the table; it was sitting in plain view.  
  
Went shopping  
-Emily  
  
Wonder where Russe went thought Spike. He shrugged it off after a second though; it wasn't his business. After getting himself some old Chinese food from the fridge, he got his coat, a cigarette, took one last look at the apartment he knew so well, and set off for his Swordfish. As he was walking around the corner he heard gunfire and shouting, someone cursing in pain. Suddenly Spike whizzed around. He knew that voice.  
As expected he saw Russe running down the sidewalk followed by four men in suits. Syndicate scum. Russe was clutching his gun in his left hand, and his left arm in his right; a splotch of red steadily growing, staining the worn leather. Spike pulled out his gun and started shooting, hitting one of the men in the arm and another in the head as Russe ducked behind the corner and into an alley; Spike followed.  
  
"What the hell was that about?" asked Spike as they both watched the suits running by. Russe didn't say anything. He was too busy wrapping his arm in his jacket. Spike bent down to help. Eventually Russe gave up and just let Spike do it; he was too tired. "We need to get out of here" he said quickly. "Okay, come on." said Spike as he lifted Russe up and supported him on his arm. Spike started walking out of the alley to Emily's apartment, but Russe stopped him.  
  
"We can't go back there, it might endanger her."  
  
"Well where do you suggest we go?"  
  
"I don't know, just not there."  
  
Spike thought for a moment. "It's okay, I know the perfect place."  
  
···  
  
Back on the Bebop, Jet was getting royally pissed off. He had tried to call Spike around seventy times in the past three days. Faye had already come back saying she couldn't find anything except for that the guy was in trouble with a syndicate. Jet had decided long ago that any job involving syndicates on Mars wasn't a good idea. At least, not if he wanted a partner ever again.  
  
"Damn that Spike, he's done it again. I must of called him seventy times in the past three days!" said Jet. "Eighty four" said Edward. Jet just kind of looked at her sideways. Ed put on a big grin, gave Jet a flower, and tottered away on her hands. "So what, lets just go off without him. Maybe we'll be able to keep some food on the ship now," said Faye. Jet just kind of looked at her too but she didn't notice; she was filing her nails. How is it girl's nails always need filing.I don't think I've ever seen Ed file her nails.  
As he was pondering this the hatch burst open and there was Spike himself, supporting some orange haired guy that looked remarkably like him. They walked in quickly and went straight to the sofa. Spike looked at it for a second then went to his room. He cleared off some of the crap on his bed and laid Russe down.  
When he turned from the bed he saw all of the crew standing in the doorway giving him a 'who the hell is this' look. Spike shook his head and pushed through them to get some bandages. 


	5. thats my story and im sticking to it

Session 5: That's My Story and I'm Sticking to it.  
  
That night at dinner the crew sat around the table, but for the first half an hour no one said a word.  
  
"Hey, can you spare some food? I'm really starving."  
  
Russe had suddenly appeared in the doorway. Spike rushed over to help him to the table. Russe helped himself to some bean sprouts and began to eat. "Spike, who is your friend? He's kind of cute," whispered Faye. Spike cast her a sidelong glance. "Everyone this is Russe, Russe that's Jet, that's Faye, the insane girl pouring milk in her food is Ed, and the dog is Ein." Russe nodded to every one of them, and fed the dog some of his food. "So, what the hell is this all about Spike? This isn't a hospital. Bandages cost money you know." "Let me explain, its all my fault anyways," said Russe. He turned to Spike, " You wanted to know what this was all about. Well, let me tell you. I used to work as an assassin for a syndicate on Ganymede. Emily was the head's daughter, promised to my partner Tsune. For a while I jus knew her. I mean I was attracted,, but not in love. Then about three months after they were engaged, something went wrong and they found out about her and Tsune's ties to the syndicate. She came to spend the night with me while Tsune took out the offenders. I'm not sure how it happened, but we kissed, and it all went from there. Tsune found out about our secret relationship and sent assassins after me. But I was too good for them, so he started to send them after Emily. Tsune's twin brother Tsure helped cover our escape. He hated the head, and hated Tsune because he was the head's favorite. We came here to Mars, thinking we would be safe, but under severe torture one of Tsure sub-ordinates revealed our location and they've been sending hit teams after us ever since. They even put out a bounty on my head they're so desperate." Faye just sat there filing her nails. Jet was listening, but still eating. Ed wasn't even at the table anymore; she had wandered off ages ago with Ein. Spike was leaned over the table, food falling off his chopsticks as he stared mouth slightly agape at Russe. Russe turned and looked at him with a slightly puzzled expression.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Russe. "Uh.nothing. Nothing. Come on, you need to rest." Spike helped Russe get back to his room and onto his bed, and then went back into the eating area. Everyone stared at him as he stood in the doorframe, but he was looking at the floor.  
  
"We're not turning him in."  
  
"What!" shrieked Faye, as she slammed down her file "I can't believe you, you have him here and he's injured. Come on! What's wrong with you?" "Now Faye, this was Spike catch, not yours. He can do whatever he wants with I," said Jet. Faye huffed, then stormed out of the room. Jet just looked at Spike; he seemed to be giving a lot of looks today. "You sure you want to give this one up?" Spike didn't say anything though. He just kept leaning on the doorframe, looking at the floor.  
  
Yea, I'm sure. 


	6. sunlit sonata

Session 6: Sunlit Sonata.  
  
That night Spike called Emily and told her where Russe was. She was coming over tomorrow.  
  
"Let me come and pick you up." "No, thanks. Its okay, I can handle by myself." "But." "Spike, I'll be okay." "You're sure?" "Yes, I'll be there sometime in the Afternoon."  
  
Spike was worried about Emily. He knew she was strong, but he didn't want Russe to lose her. Even the strongest could fall pray to the syndicates; it had happened to him after all. Spike. Maybe he should go pick her up in the Swordfish. Did she even have a ship? Was she going to walk over here? Spike? Maybe she would get a cab. But what if she had no money? What if the cab driver turned out to be a bounty hunter who recognized her? Spike! Spike turned around with a start because someone was pinching his arm extremely hard. It was Emily.  
  
···  
  
Spike first took Emily to see Russe, and then showed her around the ship. They were going to leaving soon. The sunset glared with such ferocity that they had to put their hands over their eyes as the stood smoking on the deck. Spike just kept looking straight out at the reflection on the lake they were parked on, until he noticed Emily staring straight at him.  
  
"Yes?" "Your eyes are different colors, just like Russe. Is there something about tall skinny men and their eyes? Or does it have to do with stubborn fools who do too much? "Just plain old genes, nothing symbolic behind it" " You seem like a pretty thoughtful guy Spike." "Am I? I try not to think. It makes doing things a lot harder." "It's hard, to think that you've stopped life from living. Its like, I am solely responsible for this person never getting a chance to live their life. I mean, say I killed you. Well you wouldn't be very happy about it now would you?" "I could ask for nothing more to be killed by you" Spike mumbled under his breath. "What's that?" "Nothing" "Seriously though, I remember the first time I killed someone. I thought it would seem like either a second or an eternity. It turned out to be somewhere in the middle, which disappointed me. Did you ever feel weird about your first kill" "Other than the fact that my first hit was a complete mess, not really. I didn't think it was necessary. It's nothing to get overly upset about." "Those moments scare me though; the ones where I feel the rush, the guilt, the power. So many emotions flow through me at those times. Like I have all the power in the world, but I'm sad for the man that died. He'll never get to feel these things that I am." "I live for those moments" "Which?" "I have no idea" "Oh Spike, you always say such great things." "I'm not as great as you might think." "I'm serious, you should write a book." "My thoughts go by too fast to record. That's why this is a sentence and not a novel." "See, there you go again. How come I can't think of anything good like that? "You can't just think of it. I mean. It comes out of the blue. Pierces you like an arrow through your heart." Emily shook her head as the sun went down and everything turned darker. "That's better. Light is distracting, I like darkness much better, and it helps me to think." "I don't try to think." "Then I bet you like to dream." Just then Jet cam out telling them to get inside because they were taking off; Emily followed him but Spike stayed behind.  
  
Not all dreams are pleasant ones. 


	7. boys dont cry

Session 7: Boys Don't Cry  
  
Well, now that they were here, they didn't know what to do. They couldn't go back to Mars or Europa that was for sure. Anywhere they went syndicates and bounty hunters would follow them. Spike thought briefly about them staying here on the ship but he knew it would never happen. But he couldn't think of anything else. They weren't going anywhere till Russe got better. Spike had discovered a bullet hole in his leg that had been hastily bandaged with some shirt strips during the shoot out. He was doing much better though; both wounds were healing nicely. Oh well, whatever happens, happens. Spike was smoking, looking out of the window above the deck. He had just finished working out. It was dark so he didn't notice Emily standing there until she went to light her cig off of Spike's; they were pink.  
  
"Interesting color." "Excuse me, I'm not the one with a puffy pink jacket and green hair. You're like a fucking Christmas wreath." " Nifty answer."  
  
Spike felt kind of embarrassed standing next to her with his shirt off; he was sweaty and maybe he smelled a little too. He turned a little red, but noticed that Emily was wearing one of Faye's t-shirts and turned even redder; it didn't look bad. Spike looked away quickly, she wasn't for him.  
  
···  
  
The next day they docked in Ganymede. Spike wasn't exactly sure why they docked there though. When he asked Jet, he went off on this whole thing listing about 300 reasons why Ganymede was the answer; Spike's conscious thought left at about number three. Although Russe could walk and was feeling almost back to normal, both Spike and Emily made sure he didn't venture outside the five feet radius around the ship. So Russe stayed behind with Ed and Ein,, Jet went food shopping again (he needed more eggs), Faye went gambling, and Spike and Emily just went outside because they wanted to.  
It was one of those burning sun, strong breeze days that were good for outdoors but bad for indoors if you didn't have air-conditioning. Spike and Emily walked aimlessly through one of the many outdoor markets. Spike was telling Emily about all of the bounty hunting adventures he had had. ".He was such an ignorant jerk. Finally he realized he was out of his league with me when I beat him up on the top of." Around one o' clock they settled down on a park bench to eat some lunch.  
  
"So, Spike Spiegel, who are you really?" "Whaf do rhou mheamn?" mumbled Spike as he demolished half of his apple in one bite. "I know you aren't just some low key bounty hunter. Who are you, what happened in your life?" "Uh.I'm not following." "Spike," said Emily as she turned to face him "don't fool with me. You and Russe are almost exactly alike. You both have something beautiful inside, like.I don't know.a buried sadness or a repressed life. It makes you glow with a melancholy air that people cant help but be jealous of because it makes you attractive. They all want to get close to you because you seem so sad and cool." "You really think I'm like a flame to a moth?" asked Spike. "Yea, I don't usually go up to snow covered strangers in alleyways so there must be something about you," replied Emily. Spike smirked. "You're right, Russe and I are almost exactly alike. More so than you know." "What do you mean?" "I belonged to a syndicate, I fell in love with a girl belonging to a partner. She loved me too and we tried to run away together." Emily's soda spurted all over her as she pulled the tab. "what happened?" Spike shook his head. "I don't know." "How can you not know? That doesn't make any sense." Said Emily as she mopped up the sticky liquid. "I waited for her, she didn't come. My partner is still in the syndicate. We've been going at it ever since." Spike put his head in his hands. "Jesus, I don't even know if she's alive!" "Oh Spike," said Emily as she hugged him. "You know its okay to cry, its not like it makes you less strong." Spike heard her but still no tears came to his eyes; no tears would ever  
come. 


	8. time spins backwards everyday

Session 8: Time Spins Backwards Everyday  
  
He didn't know how it was going to turn out. He tried to force himself to be calm but his cool collective demeanor was always shattered when it came to Julia. But this was Emily, so why was he so worked up? He knew the answer but he didn't want to say it. If he didn't say it then maybe it wasn't true. It was his life, not theirs. If they die, that doesn't mean he and Julia would too, right? The fact that he didn't know scared him. He was used to being in control of the situation but this was not the case. It was as if the long strings of fate were wrapping around him and choking him. Maybe he was never in control of his life. Maybe this whole life he had been drifting in a black sea of doubt. If he wasn't controlling his life then who was? Vicious? Julia? Maybe it was some otherworldly power, he didn't know. He got up and got a drink. Then he went back to the den where the flashing digital clock read 6:00. Well, he thought that means it's about 4:30. The clock had been wrong for about five months. He wondered why nobody ever fixed it.  
  
···  
  
About 45 minutes later Spike was falling asleep on a bar counter on Ganymede. He was groggily studying the way the shadows moved on his hand when someone banged on the table waking him from his spaced out state. When he looked over he saw a man being held against the counter with a gun to his heart; the man holding the gun was his twin except for a long silver braid running down his back.  
  
"Where are they?" "I don't know" "Don't give me that crap, you do know." "No, I'm serious I don't." The gunner pushed the gun closer "I'm giving you to the count of three. One." Spike shook his head; maybe he had double vision because he was drunk. "Two" The man being pinned to the counter was staring defiantly into his twin's eyes; daring him to shoot even though he knew he would. "Three!" A shot rang through the air, and a bullet went through the ceiling. "What the-" started the gunner, but he was cut short by a punch in his face.  
  
Spike stared at his handiwork through slit eyes; they wouldn't quite open all the way. "Who.who are you?" asked the other brother. Spike blinked several times "I'm nobody." The man stared at him, and then went to drag the body in the snow as Spike ordered another drink. However, as he was about to give the bartender money another hand stuck in and paid. Spike looked up to see the man smiling.  
  
"And just who are you?" "Nobody also" Spike stared at him. "I'm Spike Spiegel." "Tsure Teung, its nice to meet you." He extended his hand to shake but it got no return because Spike's memory caught as he remembered the name even in his drunken stupor. "Tsure.Tsure! You have to come with me right now."  
  
He suddenly got up from his seat and started walking out of the bar, with Tsure following behind. The sun was gone behind the clouds, but it was still warm out. "Wait," said Tsure nodding towards his brother "I have to take care of this guy." "No, you have to leave him be. I know I wouldn't like someone taking care of Vicious before I did." Said Spike. Tsure was going to ask, but decided not to.  
  
···  
  
Back on the Bebop all three had a joyous reunion. No one had known what had happened to Emily and Russe after they ran from the syndicate so they were relatively safe. Now that Tsure had found them he wanted to take them back.  
  
"It wont be safe here forever, come back, we need to discuss how we are  
going to work this out."  
  
So three days later Emily and Russe left the Bebop and it's crew with feelings of apathy, bitter hatred, and remorse following them. As Spike watched their ship take off he felt strangely comforted. They were going to a safe place, they could be happy, they would be happy. "At least they won't die on my watch" is what he told the crew. Yet he felt like once again he was losing Julia. It was uncanny how much his life was like Russe's. Well, he thought, they ended on a happy note. But that's not my life, I can control my own future. 


	9. epilougue

Epilogue: In A Courtyard On Callisto The Devils Shall Dance.  
  
Puffs of white fog materialized in front of their panting mouths. The two men crouched facing each other; two guns lay about 10 feet to the left. They both got up, and suddenly began to fight. Sometimes it seemed as though one was winning and sometimes it seemed the other. Both were extremely skilled and were evenly matched. They looked the same except for one had a long silver braid and one had wild orange hair that went all over the place.  
They way they fought was almost like a dance upon the cracked pavement filled with weeds. Stone gargoyles were the spectators and the clogged fountains provided silent cheering. Their steps were the only noise in the oncoming night.  
Suddenly the braided man tripped and staggered on a crack in the pavement. The other one took this opportunity to kick him hard in the chest, knocking him to the edge of the courtyard. He landed on his back, and when he opened his eyes he was looking down the barrel of a Jericho held by a girl in a leather jacket. "Goodbye for now" she said quietly as she pulled the trigger. 


End file.
